This project is designed to enhance the effectiveness of mental health service agencies by facilitating the utilization of promising innovations in mental health service delivery. The major components of the project include: (1) identifying the key factors which contribute to differential viability among innovative mental health programs otherwise regarded as highly promising or successful; (2) based in part of the first component, providing technical assistance to selected mental health service agencies to support the cultivation to viable innovations (which may either be emerging in a given agency or be transported from another setting); and (3) evaluating the above technical assistance program.